


Bookbinding

by Etalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice
Summary: Dear bleedcolor,I was so excited to get you as a giftee in this exchange.I've been in love with "a forest, dark and deep" ever since I read it years ago and I immediately knew I wanted to bind it for you. It was my first time binding with a (hand made) book cloth, I think it didn't go too badly. I picked blue instead of green, since you mentioned liking blue, and I'm quite pleased with the result. That gold paint was a pain to paint fine lines with, though.I wish now that I'd taken better pictures of the end product since my package has been stuck at the US border for the past 8 days with no indication that it will ever move on. All I had were the pictures I took on my phone to show to my friend, bad lighting and blurriness and all. I still wanted you to have a present to discover today, so I hope you enjoy the surprise and I hope the package reaches you soon...I must say this might also be my fault that the package is stuck at the border because I sent you illegal chocolate to go with the book. Did you know it is entirely forbidden to send any kind of alcohol into the US through the mail? Well, I did know that and I may have made a bad decision all the same. I can't say my career as an international smuggler is going too well, at the minute.I did also send you legal chocolate, from one of the factories that is within a 15 minute drive of my house (yes. plural. Switzerland really is like that.) I hope customs won't decide it needs investigating too!Well, I hope you like your gift, and let me know if you want the tracking code for the package.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24
Collections: House of Snarry's Snape Birthday Bash!





	Bookbinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleedcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedcolor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a forest, dark and deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926409) by [bleedcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedcolor/pseuds/bleedcolor). 



> Dear bleedcolor,
> 
> I was so excited to get you as a giftee in this exchange.
> 
> I've been in love with "a forest, dark and deep" ever since I read it years ago and I immediately knew I wanted to bind it for you. It was my first time binding with a (hand made) book cloth, I think it didn't go too badly. I picked blue instead of green, since you mentioned liking blue, and I'm quite pleased with the result. That gold paint was a pain to paint fine lines with, though.
> 
> I wish now that I'd taken better pictures of the end product since my package has been stuck at the US border for the past 8 days with no indication that it will ever move on. All I had were the pictures I took on my phone to show to my friend, bad lighting and blurriness and all. I still wanted you to have a present to discover today, so I hope you enjoy the surprise and I hope the package reaches you soon...
> 
> I must say this might also be my fault that the package is stuck at the border because I sent you illegal chocolate to go with the book. Did you know it is entirely forbidden to send any kind of alcohol into the US through the mail? Well, I did know that and I may have made a bad decision all the same. I can't say my career as an international smuggler is going too well, at the minute.
> 
> I did also send you legal chocolate, from one of the factories that is within a 15 minute drive of my house (yes. plural. Switzerland really is like that.) I hope customs won't decide it needs investigating too!
> 
> Well, I hope you like your gift, and let me know if you want the tracking code for the package.

The book:

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/764495945534144552/791341848085528646/fb3cc2f9-8a55-410e-8b0f-b5782d8ab4a3.jpg)

And the title art:


End file.
